The Light of Darkness
by stan-fan-1
Summary: There always a story of a scaries family member who was a little different when they come back to a city that no one sleep and find out what happened to Alex when he lived with aunt after his parents die


The light of a darkness...  
chapter 1: A samething over and over

Every morning i wake up and i have the same dream its getting very real and its makes want to scream ..Ever since my parents died from the house i see them dieing in front of me. I wished I never got to have thosse nightmares, then I heared somebody walking up the stairs. I hided from the noise. " Alex are you here, its me your aunt Liza". By the way after since my parents past away, my aunt Liza was the ownly one who want me not like my other family. "go away liza, just let be alone" I know how that what I said was mean but I cant make the reason way she choose me and i feel she using me not restarting a famliy cause i know how that feel and I think I should get ready for school. I just knew im dumb to spack to a older person but ever since my aunt came back from New York and she had charged. I put on pants and t- shirt and my shoe and I left down stairs. And I started to look at the kithen table and saw nothing there and I looked across the room and i was told that my aunt haugs out with some scarie looking people.. And my best friend was calling me..." Alex come on, we are going to be late..." okk here i go its time " heyy martha , hey emil !" emil and martha are big thing they were going out since they came out of the game we were playing truth and dare...when we were in the 6th grade and now they have been going ever since they have been going out cause now were in the 11th grade that was a long relationship they are going up and down that they going to brake up but I can see that there never going to do that because I was the one they had to talk ever ." Alex so have you found a girlfriend or a date or the big dance they are having" said martha"what ever, martha i could find girlfriend when ever cause im hot looking some girls want me to be there baby daddy, ok"" Alex fine then lets make a bet if you can get date for the dance if you lose you have to stop being mean to your aunt I dont get you boys and if I lose" "ooo... if you lose oo you better but out of my life and give me $5 dollors" I told martha... Martha is getting in my life ... we got to school... "okk, Alex its a deal" Martha told me "okk' and I walked to my class that was that was history...I was just listening to the teacher and then I falling a sleep and then it started again "no...no...no...no...NOOOOOOOOOOO" I woke up and every one was looking at me and..."Mr. Smith are you ok, do you have to go to the nurse?" "no!" " if you do tell me ok" i nood my head ..Then the bell rang and I went to my locker and Emil went to my locker."oooAlex are you ok" he try to kiss " stop Emil im not gay and you have a girlfriend"then martha comes "hey sweetie, how are doing" "will, im doing great"I told martha " I was talking to my boyfriend, Mr. lonely" and she kissed Emil" hey,Martha do you want to go to the zoo cause i think the zookeepers will thanking me for returning you in" Emil started to laught till she hit him "will, I hope you get a girl friend till school ends" and she left thank god...but before we were good friends butt now she's a basterd...wait did she just say till the end of the school day.. I started to walk to worst class ever PE why do this happened to me . There is noway that girls think im hot in shorts. I got changed for PE and I saw some girls at the footfield they were talking about me "hey ladies, how have you been" they started to laught at me and they just walked away" laters then".. And my friend Andrew comes walking to me "hey what up Andrew" and then he started to laught at me " what the hell why is everyone laughting at me""because you have tolit paper on your shoe" the day when by and all the girls just laught me and I gusses I lost the bet. But I knew that I shouldnt bet on I shouldnt bet on anything but then I when to my locker and Emil comes running to me at my locker .. "did you find a girlfriend cause martha coming...what abouut abby" " hell,no she witch and a freaken demon" "whaat about the new girl ...whatss...her...oooooo... ya ...WENDY ..." "YESS..." said wendy "want to go out with my best friend on a date" emil told wendy... I looked at wendy she was hot " yes "wendy said ommg shee said yes "thank you ,can you be next to him cause my girlfriend is coming" "okk, hi im wendy I gusses im your girlfriend"she told me "ya ,im Alex your boyfriend" I looked at her then MARTHA comes like if she ruled the school ...ooo I hate her..." hey honey,, who this ?" "my girlfriend wendy" "good for you" and I grab Wendys hand and we went running like if we were running of on our wedding.. 


End file.
